


I'll Make You Believe You're Beautiful

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Series: (Joshler) It's Angsty And Just Gets Worse [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adult tyler, Angst, Child Abuse, Comfort, Josh has pink hair, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Moody tyler, Oneshot, Self Harm (mentioned), Teenage josh, Tyler is an author, joshler - Freeform, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Tyler is so negative about everything and it's not his fault.Josh comes around to help change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leooX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/gifts).



> This is for leooX, I really care for you fren, I want to make you believe that you are an awesome writer and that whatever I comment is all very true.
> 
> You truly are amazing, thank you for writing all your amazing works! :D <3

He doesn't like it, he's not impressed, it's probably the worst thing he's ever wrote next to everything else that's ever been published.

He fails to understand how it actually got international, he sucked at writing, he sucked at life and he hundred percent sucked at keeping a girlfriend.

"Keep those thoughts going Joseph, you can quit whilst you're ahead and just kill yourself." He mutters to himself, laptop screen right in front of him. 

He's reading over a few reviews of his latest book "Guns for hands" for inspiration since his fans screamed for a sequel. Tyler was against it, very against it, he hated the way he wrote and the way everyone acted like they loved it. They didn't love it. He told himself. They're liars and they're secretly laughing at how terrible it all is. 

Tyler wishes so much that he didn't send the draft to his friend Brendon to read.

Brendon, without his permission sent it to various publishing companies and from there, Tyler rose to stardom. 

At first it was online fiction and then actual work that Tyler did in his life. 

Not work, just a hobby.

"You're gifted with the talent Tyler, for fucks sake, everyone loves you, isn't this what you wanted? You said everyone hated you and now look, you have a whole team of fans man, embrace it." Brendon cried to him.

Tyler loved Brendon, but he wanted to slap him so hard, kick him so hard for doing this to him. 

It's true Tyler wanted attention, but not literally. Brendon always said that he wasn't an attention seeking whore like Tyler used to proclaim he was.

His childhood sucked, his school sucked, general people did but that wasn't his fault if they couldn't see his true beauty and talent.

"Remember that line you wrote, yeah I think about the end just way too much, but it's fun to fantasise, on my enemies who wouldn't wish who I was, they're probably jealous as fuck of you now. You have a lot of things they don't." Brendon emphasises over the line, Tyler still failing to understand.

He still hates his writing, he still hates his life and his work sucks.

|-/ \\-|

Tyler decides that he wants to go out for a walk, ignore Brendon's ridiculous statements, run away from his unwritten work thats gonna be crap anyway. 

He needs the air in his hair, on his face to brush away his toxic thoughts. Tyler sighs.

Is this all really worth it? I mean this attention wasn't real, it was all fake, all a lie.

Brendon paid all these people didn't he? They don't love his book.

"Woah--!" A voice exclaimed as Tyler accidentally bumped into someone, much shorter than him.

"S-sorry." Tyler mutters and looks at the other person.

"Woah shit! You're Tyler Joseph.!" He screams and points with excitement written all over his face.

He looked about eighteen and Tyler was surprised that a person of his age knew him.

Maybe Brendon paid him too.

"Yeah, it's me." Tyler said bluntly and did not smile.

"Can I just tell you Mr Joseph, your book is the most amazing thing that's happened in my life. It helped me through so much and I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for---" 

"---look I know Brendon's paying you to say this, honestly you don't need to lie, here's ten dollars to just be quiet and act like we never had this conversation." Tyler said and shoved a hand deep into his pocket to retrieve his wallet.

Josh went silent.

"Who's Brendon and what are you talking about? I don't want your money Mr Joseph. I love your book, so here I am, telling you." Josh said and had a look of pain on his face. Tyler didn't see it.

"I know you don't love it, no one loves it, it's a waste of time, and I don't see why everyone is crying out for a sequel, it's already going down the drain." He said in his usually bitchy tone.

But Josh knows this attitude all too well. 

"And lemme guess, you're stuck on writers block, trying to read reviews as inspiration?" Josh asked, and Tyler looked at him with furrowed eyebrows because the kid couldn't be anymore right than he was now.

"Yeah, a lot of people feel that Mr Joseph, you shouldn't let it get ya down like it did to my friend." Josh said, smiling a little.

"Well your friend was right to let it get him down." Tyler says.

 

 

"My friend is dead." 

There's a silence, but Josh nevertheless keeps a smile on his face.

Tyler is both "shit! Fuck why did I say that" and "fuck! I didn't think people would actually kill themselves." 

"Oh fuck, look I'm really sorry...uh..."

"Josh." 

"Josh, I didn't think--"

"It's okay Mr Joseph, things are said and we can't help them." 

Tyler nodded at how understanding Josh was, he was so young and open minded, it put him to shame.

"I can hear your thoughts from here Mr Joseph, stop being a downer." Josh said and chuckled. 

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's just that, you wouldn't understand. I have pressure to write another book too, my friend Brendon took my other story to a publisher and got it published and I didn't want that. I didn't want this fame and I hate all this attention surrounding my book. No one really likes it, my work sucks, my writing is bad, my story lines don't make sense, everyone is secretly pointing and laughing at me, I---" 

Tyler was cut off from a plump pair of lips, crashing against his.

He doesn't know why it feels so good and so right. He wanted to keep going but Josh pulled away with his pink cheeks.

"Sorry, but I just wanted you to be quiet just then." He said with a cute smile.

"N-no it's okay." Tyler said, feeling butterflies dancing in his stomach.

"Seriously though Tyler, I will make you believe you are beautiful and that you are talented."

|-/ \\-|

Josh and Tyler walk around the park, to a more secluded area and begin to talk.

"I was in a bad place Mr Joseph." Josh starts and chuckles a little.

"We've all heard it before though, oh child abuse it's nothing anymore."

Tyler looks over at Josh with complete sympathy.

"Well it's true, my parents were what I would call overly abusive. There were times when they locked me down in the basement, out of the house. Beat me up for things I didn't do." 

Josh is quiet for a second, finding courage.

"Gosh I can't believe I'm telling you." He adds and scratches the back of his head.

"I promise I won't judge you, in your own time, unless you wanna stop." Tyler said and gave a reassuring smile to Josh.

The younger male exhaled and began. 

"There were branches from trees, wooden spoons, shoes, glasses, literally anything hard and that would cause endless pain, they hit me with." 

"I used to take blame for my little siblings too, I protected them and made sure that they never got hurt. I wanted to call the social services on them so bad but I couldn't let my siblings suffer alone without their parents." 

"I noticed that they never laid their hands on them. So for their sakes, the abuse continued until I was eighteen and left home."

"I was in a state, I was slowly fucking my life up, I missed my siblings so much, my parents disallowed me to see them. I haven't seen them since I left. I used to cut myself, believe it or not. It just distracted me from everyone else. That demon in my head told me I was a weak, stupid  bastard and that I deserved to die." 

 

Tyler knew the feeling. 

 

"One of my friends recommended your book, and I decided to waste time and ignore the world, and I read your book. I started to realise that there was more to life. I would get to see my siblings in time and that life would work out for me if I tried. That I needed to take my life into my own hands and perceive it as my own."

"Mr Joseph, I'm alive and fine because of you! Look how international your book has gone. Have you never seen the audience of your book? They're all mostly teenagers, you know why? Because you appeal to them, you speak to them, you make them feel like they're not alone."

"I don't know whether you want to believe me but I want you to so much."

Josh grabs his hand.

"You, Mr Joseph, have saved so many lives, so many souls from death, you truly are amazing and an inspiration and people will melt over your second book like they did the first."

"So here I am, thank you Mr Joseph, thank you for saving my life."

Josh says, eyes sparkling with emotions running through them.

Tyler feels his heart swell.

He really helped all these people? He saved all those lives? Tyler never really checked to see his audience. 

But his reviews used to tell him that he was amazing and a life saver, an inspiration.

Tyler never believed them, ever.

Until now he saw a different point of view because of Josh. 

Josh was his real reason as to why his views changed, he saw the result of his book right in front of him.

And the fact that life had landed the perfect person right in front of him also.

His pink, luscious hair, chocolate swirled eyes with golden specks, perfect plump lips that made him look unreal. 

Tyler feels a strong force between them and pulls himself into Josh, crashing his lips against his.

Josh kisses him back with the same amount of force and moans in Tyler's mouth. 

If this is what positivity meant then Tyler knew to be positive more often. 

Tyler pulled away and watched Josh bite back a smile.

"You know what Josh, I might just start being positive about life then." Tyler says, heart racing.

"Is that so?" He asked.

Tyler smiled.

 

"It's because of you Josh." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a great day frens, you're all amazing :P |-/


End file.
